


Our Future

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn confesses he wants to spend forever with Liam after a brief moment in an interview…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Future Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally under 5 minutes just because I needed to get it out of my head the second I listened to the [INTERVIEW HERE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiNVeo_nO64). The two of them were genuinely excited for the interviewer who was pregnant and the second Liam confessed that he wanted to name is baby boy or girl Taylor he looked right to Zayn, and then Zayn was literally like :))))) - he genuinely agreed.

It was just moments after the interview with that pregnant lady. Liam had just admitted to her that he wanted to name his baby boy or girl, Taylor. The second he admitted that he looked at Zayn. The Bradford boy took in a deep breath and held it for a brief moment before he was able to let it sink in. It was adorable. Maybe not to others but to Zayn it was the most adorable/cutest thing he’d ever heard Liam say or well just admit to his boyfriend. Standing next to him after a second, he finally was able to latch on to Liam and push him up against the small wall in the hallway. He was quick and brief giving him a peck onto the lips rather abruptly. “Mmm, what was that for?” Liam asked licking over his lips tasting Zayn’s last cigarette. 

“When we adopt our baby boy or girl, I want her name to be Taylor too.” The older boy murmured as he bumped his forehead with his and just continued to stare a bit at him with a little half smirk, tongue hiding behind his teeth.

Liam licked over his lips again and let out a soft giggle gripping his hands at the ends of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. “I’m glad you like that name too, are you 100% serious though you want to adopt a baby?” He did ask curiously, his eyebrows raising — he honestly didn’t believe that his boyfriend wanted to actually start a family one day.  
“Right now, we do have a lot going for us…but I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Liam…I want to grow old with you, I want to one day be your husband, I want to have a family…” Zayn was very quick to inform him. He didn’t know how serious this thought actually was, but if it wasn’t for Liam to admit seconds ago that he wanted a boy or girl and name it Taylor none of these thoughts would crash around the Bradford.

The younger boys cheeks started to flush and that familiar face he made when he got excited started to surface. His eyes squinted too and his voice got a little high, “I love you Zee, to infinity and beyond.” He giggled and clasped his hands in front of his boyfriend and just moved himself forward to place a kiss directly onto his nose.  
Zayn could not help but giggle at his boyfriend’s excitement and how serious he was about this all at the same time, but he loved it. Needless to say he was very much excited too, to know that they were so in love and were going to be spending the rest of their lives together and eventually have a baby girl or boy in their lives named Taylor.


	2. Our Future Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam's future came true with a beautiful baby girl named Taylor, and a little boy Jackson just arrived. Together they fall in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because someone asked for this: _I read your Our Future oneshot, do you think you can do like a part II or something where they actually have their baby? Like Zayn's ready to take the next step with Liam and ask Liam to buy a house together, marry and have beautiful babies? I have so many feelings *-*_ so I hope I delivered. :D

Zayn was sitting in his favorite rocking chair feeding his new born baby, Jackson. they just adopted him from a mother who was not able to take care of her newborn. Jackson was just like his sister Taylor who was also adopted when she was little she was just baby too. “Dadda! How many days till Jackson is my age?” She asked curiously tugging at Zayn’s leg. 

As he looked down at his little girl all he could do was smile brightly to himself. It felt like just yesterday she was born and Liam was asking him to move in with him so they could start a family. She was just 3 years old now, but he could remember almost everything like it was yesterday, “He’s got alittle ways to go sweetheart.”

Taylor smiled at her dad, “So that means I’m your big girl?”

“You will always be my big girl,” Zayn promised, just as Jackson was slowly starting to finally fall asleep in his arms. “Shhhh, Jackson is almost asleep and pretty soon Daddy will be home with dinner.”

“What’s for dinner tonight?” Taylor asked in whisper.

“You tell me sweetheart, what’s today?” He asked her to remind her and teach her that Friday was either Chinese or Pizza.

“Today is Friday!” She exclaimed just above a whisper and quickly put her hands to her mouth when she thought she was to loud.

Zayn shook his head at her but had a huge smile on his face as he said with a whisper, “Yes, sweetie and if we had Chinese last week that means…”

“Pizza!” She said exictedly again. Nodding his head he motioned for her to for her to stand up so he could give her a kiss on the forhead. Jackson stirred just a little bit still drinking his bottle and was slowly drifting into his slumber. A few moments later Liam entered the house with a box of Pizza with extra cheese just how they all liked it. Taylor ran to greet her other Dad and she shhhed him. “Dadda is putting Jackson to sleep, then we can eat!” she beamed hopping into her chair and sat to wait patiently.

“Hello there, love,” Zayn smirked emerging into the dinning room with Jackson still in his arms as he leaned in to give his husband a kiss. “Mmm, missed you.” He whispered against his jaw. Liam smirked with a small kiss back and then one to his baby boy. “Go put him down and let’s eat.” He said softly and gave another little kiss to him before taking a seat next to Taylor who was already eyeing that Pizza!

“What are we missing besides dadda?” He asked her. Taylor thought for a minute before she grinned and ran away to grab paper plates and napkins. She quickly put 3 plates down and then sat back down.

Zayn came back and smiled at the both of them. ”I’ll get the drinks.” Liam served everybody a slice when he had come back giving everyone a cup full of juice. “How was your day today?” He asked Zayn. “Was Taylor a good girl? And was Jackson his perfect little self?”

Nodding he took a bite of his Pizza and grinned, He chewed and swallowed before speaking, ”Taylor was very helpful today and we colored and talked about how wonderful her daddy is.” Zayn winked giving his husband a small poke to the side just to see his cheeks rise like they usually did.

“And we talked about how tomorrow is saturday which means we can go to the park!” Taylor exclaimed chewing on her pizza. ”And that means it is almost Monday so I get to go to school while Daddy stays home to take care of Jackson and Dadda well pick me up from school.” She was such a smart little girl and all Liam and Zayn could do was nod and tell her just how smart she really was.

“But speaking of Monday, I actually don’t have to be in the studio, I’m letting Uncle Niall finish up the track so we can both get you from school!” Zayn spoke informing his little girl and Liam too grinned brightly. “That means we can both take care of Jackson all day, that always makes things that much more fun!” Liam grinned himself and placed a small kiss to his husband’s cheek before finishing off his first slice. He reached for another as Zayn turned his head to give him a kiss back on the cheek. Taylor was smiling ear to ear at how in love her dads were. She knew everyone had a mom and a dad, but she had two dads which made her extra special. And extra special she was because she felt so loved whenever she saw just how affectionate they were.

“Dadda and Daddy today at school I got to draw a picture and everyone asked me why I have two dads instead of a mommy and all I answered was because I’m special!” She decided to speak up about it. "My teacher then actually told me that she remembers watching an interview when you guys had actually talked about my name, she got excited for me…” she then explained innocently and Zayn and Liam were quick to look at each other and smirk.

“You are very special Taylor. Dadda and I are always so proud of you. And your teacher tells me how smart you are, that makes us even more proud that we’re raising such a beautiful young girl.” Liam answered his daughter and all Zayn could do was nod and sigh blissfully.

Shortly after dinner, it was almost time for Taylor’s bedtime. She helped clear the table and was allowed to watch just a little bit of TV. She got her favorite bedtime story about how two young boys who met in a band and fell in love, and then she was fast asleep. The two of them then snuck into there room to get their normal cuddling session on. There was a small sigh from Zayn as Liam started to stroke his torso, “Mmm, what are you thinking?” Liam pondered out loud to his lover’s sigh.

“Actually a lot,” Zayn laughed scrunching his nose as he turned his head just slightly to look up at Liam. “Remember that day back in Texas when we actually planned out our future, like you actually admitted how much you loved the name Taylor… I never imagined us to ever to get this far then but I mean look at us now. We not only have a baby girl but a baby boy named Jackson after Michael Jackson and I just…” He trailed off feeling his tan cheeks turn pink. “.. tonight made me realize that all my dreams back then finally came true. I love you so much Liam James Payne.”

Cuddling up Zayn tightly in his arms Liam just cooed trying to keep his tears from falling. “You are incredible, you know that?” He brushed his lips with his as they slowly turned it into a passionate kiss with soft touches and legs tangling up together. They had the perfect life and everything they imagined when they were young and in love. They couldn’t be any happier in their future having such memories together of when they were younger planning all this and now they had it all and more.


End file.
